Bren
The Bren, is a British light machine gun used during World War II. Call of Duty and United Offensive The Bren is an LMG that uses a 30-round detachable box magazine. It has great power and accuracy, but horrid recoil in single player. To get the most out of it, burst fire two to three rounds. If crouched or in a prone position, the burst can be held longer. In Call of Duty's Multiplayer, recoil is almost absent, allowing it to be a devastating support weapon. However, in Call of Duty: United Offensive, recoil is added once more, albeit moderated. Because of its power, it can be used at close or long range. For close range, just let it loose. It'll destroy everybody except SMG users in a flash. Beware; the reload animation for this weapon is long. Finding a safe place to reload is especially important with this weapon, since it takes you out for about three seconds every time you reload, and that's without an empty magazine. With one, it's even longer. The front sight for this weapon is really small, so don't expect a lot of pinpoint shots. Burst fire to compensate for this. The Bren is held correctly in this game it could be roatated down and the swilved to the side to be held like it is on the game. Image:bren_1.png| Image:breniron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Bren Gun appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour in the British Campaign, specifically in Mission: Matmata, Depot Saboteurs and Raiding the Fortress. The Bren is a good gun to use, because of it's accuracy, however it has a slower rate of fire and a small magazine, compared to other machine guns. Like all machine guns in Call of Duty: Finest Hour it had a Bipod which you could use, while prone, to improve accuracy, but inhibiting movement. File:010 Bren.jpg Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 ''Bren is essentially the same as the one that appears in the original ''Call of Duty, except with slightly more manageable recoil and a much-larger ironsight. As usual, burst fire and find a safe spot before reloading, and you should be fine. Image:bren_2.png| Image:breniron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Bren is much the same as it was in the two previous installments, except with slightly stronger recoil and smaller iron sights. Strangely, while it appears in most of the Canadian and Polish campaign missions, it cannot be acquired in any of the British missions, which it is traditionally associated with. Trivia * The Bren was originally slated to be in World at War, but was dropped before the game was shipped, most likely for being too similar to the Type 99 LMG. Its icon for the weapon selection menu and HUD icon are still in the game's files. Image:Breniwi.png|The Bren's weapon selection menu icon in WaW. Image:hud_bren.png|The Bren's HUD icon in WaW. Category:Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Support Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons